Various types of enzymes have long been conventionally used in laundry detergents to assist in the removal of certain stains from fabrics. These stains are typically associated with lipid and protein soils. The enzymes, however, have proven less effective against other types of soils and stains.
It has also long been known that peroxygen bleaches are effective for stain and/or soil removal from fabrics, but that such bleaches are temperature dependent. At a laundry liquor temperature of 60.degree. C., peroxygen bleaches are only partially effective. As the laundry liquor temperature is lowered below 60.degree. C., peroxygen bleaches become relatively ineffective. As a consequence, there has been a substantial amount of industrial research to develop effective bleaching systems.
By the present invention, it has been discovered that the combination of novel protease enzymes which are carbonyl hydrolase variants and bleaching agents, especially bleach activators, provide effective stain removal and/or dingy cleanup benefits. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide bleaching compositions, especially laundry detergent compositions, having improved stain removal and/or dingy cleanup benefits and/or fabric cleaning benefits and/or bleaching properties.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent from the detailed description hereinafter.